uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Gwenahontas
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Pochontas" Cast *Pocahontas - Gwen (Total Drama) *John Smith - Mike (Total Drama) *Governor Ratcliffe - Clayton (Tarzan) *Meeko - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Flit - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Percy - Mr. Weenie (Open Season) *Chief Powhatan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Grandmother Willow - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Nakoma - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Kocoum - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Kekata - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Thomas - Cameron (Total Drama) *Wiggins - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Ben and Lon - Skips and Pops (Regular Show) *Indians - Various Characters *Settlers - Various Characters Scenes: *Gwenahontas Part 1 - "Virginia Company" *Gwenahontas Part 2 - The Storm *Gwenahontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady As the Beating Drum" *Gwenahontas Part 4 - Gwen's Appearence/Pacha Talks About Alejandro *Gwenahontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" *Gwenahontas Part 6 - Gwen Went to See Elsa/"Listen With Your Heart" *Gwenahontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Mike Meets Br'er Rabbit and Jeremy *Gwenahontas Part 8 - The Indians Know About the Visitors/Clayton Called the New Land Jamestown *Gwenahontas Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" *Gwenahontas Part 10 - Gwen Meets Mike *Gwenahontas Part 11 - The Indians Attack *Gwenahontas Part 12 - Unusual Words *Gwenahontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" *Gwenahontas Part 14 - Back at Camp *Gwenahontas Part 15 - Mike Sees Gwen Again *Gwenahontas Part 16 - Mike Meets Elsa *Gwenahontas Part 17 - The Warriors Are Here/Mike Argued with Clayton *Gwenahontas Part 18 - Gwen Runs Into the Woods/Cameron Follows Mike *Gwenahontas Part 19 - Bridgette Gets Help/Br'er Rabbit and Mr. Weenie's Fight/Elsa Shows Everyone the Ripples *Gwenahontas Part 20 - Mike and Gwen Kiss/Alejandro Tries to Kill Mike *Gwenahontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" *Gwenahontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Gwen Remembers her Dream *Gwenahontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Pacha Listens with his Heart/ Clayton Shoots Mike *Gwenahontas Part 24 - 'I'll Always Be with You' *Gwenahontas Part 25 - End Credits Movie used: *Pocahontas Clips used: *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Tarzan *Song of the South *The Secret of NIMH *Open Season *Open Season 2 *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Black Cauldron *Regular Show Gallery Gwen.png|Gwen as Pocahontas Mike-0.png|Mike as John Smith Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Governor Ratcliffe Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Meeko Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Flit Open-Season-2-Mr-Weenie.jpg|Mr. Weenie as Precy Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Chief Powhatan Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Grandmother Willow Bridgette.png|Bridgette as Nakoma Alejandro_Looking.png|Alejandro as Kocoum Fflewddur Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Kekata Cameron_TDROTI.png|Cameron as Thomas EliottAChris.png|Chris McLean as Wiggins Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Ben Skips_character.png|Skips as Lon Trivia: *Both Balto and Pocahontas were released in theaters in 1995. *Like Stephen Druschke's film, Brisbyhontas, this is an NTSC spoof. *This is the second movie-spoof of Uranimated18. *''Pocahontas'' was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year The Emperor's New Groove was released in theaters *''Pocahontas'' was released on DVD in 2005, the same year Kronk's New Groove was released on home video. Category:Uranimated18 Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs